Maria's son part 1  Captive is rescue
by Alice. Dreamer 15
Summary: First part of my big project.  Tony was poisoned. He's severely ill so War Machine  with Pepper's help  saves NYC without Iron Man.  Whiplash refuse to work on Hammer. He wants to take revenge on War Machine.  But only captive is rescue...just Maria's son
1. Contents

**I don't own IMAA!**

"Maria's son" part 1 – "Captive is rescue"

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Chapter 1. Iron and Illness

Chapter 2. School is a big problem for Machine

Chapter 3. Tony's nightmare or "Going Under"

Chapter 4. Memories about AIM

Chapter 5. Doctor…give him a chance

Chapter 6. Don't have problems in school. But my brother...

Chapter 7. Unknown song or "Solitude"

Chapter 8. Dark past or Whiplash's origin

Chapter 9. Listen Happy and betray yourself

Chapter 10. Can't wash it all away

Chapter 11. Haunted

Chapter 12. Not my time

Chapter 13. Worsening

Chapter 14. Hammer! Clear off!

Chapter 15. I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting

Chapter 16. My poor friend

Chapter 17. Medallion with secret

Chapter 18. Her son

Chapter 19. Imaginary

Chapter 20. Hello

Chapter 21. Lithium

Chapter 22. My only love

Chapter 23. Plan of revenge

Chapter 24. Awakening

Chapter 25. You're not here

Chapter 26. Captive

Chapter 27. Where is Tony?

Chapter 28. Message for War Machine

Chapter 29. Captivity in real or captivity in dreams? I have it all

Chapter 30. Awaited meeting

Chapter 31. How could you lose?

Chapter 32. Torture

Chapter 33. Iron Woman

Chapter 34. The other side

Chapter 35. Captive is rescue

Chapter 36. Memories about the past

Epilogue

Some information about "Maria's son" part 2 – "What Lies Beneath"


	2. Prologue

****I do not **own IMAA**. ****

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue.<span>_

"Continue to work on "Project Titanium", Mr. Fix.", said Hammer. "Yes, sir.", answered Fix.

Justin smiled. Fix 2.0 is now a computer program who works on his projects 24/7. Have deal with program more easy. It was night but nobody sleep. Sasha read some journal. Blizzard worked on his technological suit. Justin (as soon as he could) turned away from him. Hammer hated to see Donnie's scar. But Justin looked for one person. Finally he found him. "Whiplash..." Justin whispered. Last night Justin thought up one plan. He wanted to steal some details from Iron Monger. And he knew who could do it. Seems that Whiplash didn't noticed Justin. Hammer's approached to Whiplash."I have one deal for you...", Justin began. Whiplash even didn't paid attention on Justin. Hammer frowned. This fact (that this guy thought that his desires and words are more important than Hammer's) infuriated him. But Whiplash's answer was a great surprise for Justin.  
><span>Whiplash<span>: I don't care.  
><span>Hammer<span>: ** What?**  
><span>Whiplash<span>: **I don't care!**  
><span>Hammer<span>: Whiplash. If you...  
><span>Whiplash<span>: What? Mr. Fix was my boss. Not you. And now I leave. (Pause)  
><span>Hammer:<span> So you refuse to work on me?  
><span>Whiplash<span>: Yes, Mr. Hammer. (Silence. Hammer thought and looked at Whiplash)  
><span>Hammer<span>: You can go.  
><span>Whiplash<span>: Bad joke...  
><span>Hammer<span>: I don't joke! Leave...while I am kind.  
>And Whiplash's left. He even didn't look at Justin. And Justin stayed with thoughts: "What's happened with Whiplash?" Justin didn't want it. He needed Whiplash. He needed him in this plan and in many other plans. But Justin did it. And he hoped that one day Whiplash would return and he (Justin Hammer) 'd get everything... He was too naive.<br>Whiplash hid in cottage in suburb of NYC. Owners (of a cottage) lived on Manhattan therefore they came here not more often then once a year. It was ideal place. Whiplash sat in front of fireplace. He liked fire. The fire could calm him down. The fire could destroy like Whiplash. Whiplash looked at the fire and thought.

~Whiplash thoughts~  
>It was your fault, War Machine. If you didn't disturb to me...yes, I would destroy Iron Man. All bad things what have happened with boss and me... if you... I hate you, War Machine. I don't know who you are. But you broke everything. I won't work on Hammer. He's just a fool...dangerous fool. It doesn't even matter now. War Machine... I can't stop to think about him. I need...revenge. Yes, revenge. This is the only way. But I should decoy my dear enemy. I need a victim. So I know what I will do. I will kidnap Tony Stark.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it's too short. But it was just prologue...<strong>

**I'll write more as soon as I can. Wait chapter 1 "Iron and Illness"!  
><strong>


	3. Iron and Illness

**I don't own IMAA**

**_Chapter 1 "Iron and Illness"_**

It was ordinary day. Two teenagers walked down the street. "Oh…I'm so tired." redhead girl yawned. Her friend looked at her. "Yes, Pep. It was a very long day…"

_…Flashback…_

Rhodey and Pepper were in the armory. After a long school day they got too much homework so friends decided to do it in the armory. Rhodey was reading his favorite history and Pepper studied chemistry. Finally Pepper broke silence. "Chemistry…my head is spinning because of these formulas…" Pepper moaned. "Don't distract me," Rhodey said. Pepper frowned. Rhodey was her best friend but he never listen her. "If Tony was here he'd help me…" Pepper thought. She looked at Iron Man armor. It didn't use more than week. Pepper sighed. "Tony…" And she returned to chemistry and preparing to a big test. But suddenly… "Warning" Computer said. "So…what is happening?" Rhodey asked. "It's all the Maggia. They're robbing a bank." Pepper informed. "Time to suit up" Rhodey exclaimed. "Rhodey, honestly…" "I know. It's his phrase…not mine." "Good luck, War Machine." "Thanks Pep." And Rhodey (as War Machine) left Pepper alone in the armory. "Time to my favorite job!" she said.

The bank was in the center of New York. Soon War Machine arrived. The Maggia's guys (with a little help of Unicorn) were robbing a bank. War Machine approached to policeman. "We spent all cartridges. We need your help." "Just don't worry. It won't take too much time" War Machine promised. He entered into the bank. Seemed that it was empty. "Silence. This can't be good…" Rhodey whispered. "Who knows…Rhodey! Look out!" Rhodey heard Pepper in time so he could evade. "Unicorn…Whoa. Where is Killer Shrike? I thought that you work together." War Machine said with surprise. "Yes, we do. But he's ill." "And Iron Man is ill too." "Oh…guys. At the first time you understand each other." Pepper smiled. "So, War Machine, our chances are equal." "But you will be loser, Unicorn." War Machine directed his repulsours on Unicorn but he missed. Unicorn tried to attack War Machine. Unsuccessful. In the end one exact uni-beam shot calmed poor Unicorn. "Yeah! War Machine 1:0 Unicorn!" Pepper exclaimed. Rhodey (of course as War Machine!) came into the main hall. Guys in masks froze. "Drop your weapons. Put your hands behind your heads." War Machine said. The Maggia's guys didn't have any choice so they decided to surrender. Two minutes later they (in handcuffs) were on their way to the police station. "Good job, Rhodey!" Pepper said. "Thanks Pep."

Thanks Pep… He said it twice. Maybe he'd say it again. But this is Tony's work. Tony is main hero. But Tony's not here. Policeman interrupted Rhodey's thoughts. "Thanks, War Machine. I can't imagine what would be without you and Iron Man. But where is he?" "Maybe you'd think that this's impossible but he's ill, severely ill." War Machine answered. "I understand. He's a superhero but he's a man too." War Machine smiled. He liked policeman's answer. "Sorry. But I must go. Goodbye." And War Machine flew away. He noticed that it was a sunny day just in flight. On one short moment Rhodey opened mask and breathed in fresh air. It helped him to think about something good. But soon he must return to real life. Rhodey arrived and took off the armor.

Finally Rhodey came into the armory (already without armor). Pepper sat in a chair. Redhead girl pretended that she read textbook. But Rhodey knew that Pepper thought about Tony. She was so sad. "How are you?" Rhodey asked. "Oh… Rhodey… it's you. I-I-I'm okay" Pepper answered. "No. You're not. Pep, you can trust me." Rhodey said softly. Pepper nodded. "I… I j-just miss Tony." Rhodey sighed. He knew that Pepper missed him. She could stay in the armory for hours if Tony was here. But Tony was ill so Rhodey and Pepper saved NYC without Iron Man. Invincible Iron Man is ill. It seemed impossible. _Iron and Illness._ But it was real. "Go home, Pepper" Rhodey said. "Go home…" she agreed.

**…Flashback end…**

They were walking down the street when man's voice stopped them. "Pepper. Rhodey". They saw Virgil. "Hi, dad" Pepper gave him a hug. "Hello, Mr. Potts" Rhodey said. "Hello, Rhodey. Pepper. If you didn't forget, we're going to go on John's birthday." Virgil reminded. "But is uncle John's birthday today?" Pepper asked. "Yes, sweetie." "Oh…Sorry, Rhodey. But I must go. Tell to me if he'd feel better." "OK…" Pepper and Virgil left. And Rhodey thought how he'll say the truth if it'll upset Pepper. Tony wouldn't feel better. He knew it. And Pepper knew it. But they still believed in happy ending.

Rhodey came home. "Mom, I'm home." Rhodey came into the kitchen and saw his mother. "Hi, mom." "Hello, James." Roberta poured a cup of water. "How is Tony? Does he feel himself better?" Rhodey knew the answer on his question but he kept hope. "No, James" She took the cup and left. Rhodey followed her but stopped when Roberta came into Tony's room. Rhodey sighed and finally entered.

Tony lay on his bed. His skin was too pale. Usually bright blue eyes were dim now. Dark circles under his eyes seemed even darker because of the pallor. He was tired and exhausted. Because of this illness he almost didn't eat. Suddenly Rhodey noticed drops of cold sweat covered Tony's body. "Fever. And these nightmares. Poor Tony," Rhodey thought. Roberta gave Tony a cup. Tony took some sips. "How are you, Tony?" Roberta asked. "A headache. Because-because of th-these nightmares," Tony whispered. Rhodey approached to Tony. "What are you felling? Hot or cold? Do you want another cover on the bed?" "Cold. Very cold…" "James. Bring a warm blanket, please." "Yes, mom." Rhodey returned with blanket and covered Tony with a blanket. "Thanks, Rhodey." Tony whispered. "Not at all…bro." Rhodey asked.

(Rhodey's thoughts)

Poor Tony. It was my fault. If I knew I'd save you from it. But I didn't know. I even didn't try to know about it! I failed but you paid for my mistakes. My poor bro… Sorry me…  
><strong>Evening. John's house.<strong>  
>John Williams is Virgil's best friend and FBI agent. This day was his birthday and he turned 25. So Virgil and his daughter couldn't miss John's birthday. Guests and John celebrated and only redhead girl don't. She stood on the balcony and looked at the sky. "Virgil. What…" John began. "With Pepper," Virgil interrupted him. John nodded. "She's upset because her best friend… almost boyfriend… is severely ill," Virgil explained. John nodded. He understood but he couldn't allow Pepper to be so sad when all had fun. John approached to Pepper. "Go, Pep. You can't miss the most interesting part of this party." "It's not interesting for me," Pepper answered. "Pepper. I know. Your dad told to me. And honestly… he'll be sadder than you if he'd know that you suffer because of his illness. But you'd make him smile if you'd celebrate with us." Pepper looked at John. "Thanks, uncle John."<br>**Rhodey's house.**  
>Rhodey was eating his supper when Roberta came into the kitchen. "He sleeps," Roberta said.<br>"He said something about his nightmare, didn't he?" "No, he didn't say anything about it. And why must he tell to us about his nightmares?" "Sorry, mom." "James. I know that you worry about him…" Roberta began but Rhodey stood up and left. Roberta sighed. She understood him and she worried about Tony more than her son. Soon lights out and house fell into sleep. But only one person didn't sleep. Tony…

* * *

><p><strong>See ya! Read and review.<strong>

**In Chapter 2 "School is a big problem for Machine".**

_Rhodey had nightmare (connected with Tony's illness). Tony started to fear things which he was never afraid. Rhodey is in the difficult situation so Pepper tries to help him..._

_...Craziness just begin..._


	4. School is a big problem for Machine

**Forgive me cuz I wasn't here for a long time. (School, writer's block). Forgive me PLEASE :(**

**This is chapter 2. Hope you like this.**

**I don't own IMAA**

_**Chapter 2 "School is a big problem for Machine"**_

Rhodey woke up at 3:17 a.m.. "I hate nightmares…" He whispered. Rhodey felt thirst so he went to the kitchen. When he had drunk glass of water he remembered his nightmare.

…It was evening. He went to home. Suddenly he saw Tony. "Tony? Tony! What are you doing here?" But probably Tony didn't see and hear Rhodey. Rhodey didn't understand what's going on. But he came to more confusion when 2 seconds later he found himself in armory. Really or this's just his dream but he saw himself. Second Rhodey got a message from Tony "I'll be soon" he read. Then he checked all news… but he didn't notice one of them. Maybe it appeared in his nightmare. Or it was in real… it'd be evidence of his fault. Rhodey went after his double version. He knew what'd happen. He returned on the place where nightmare started. "Tony!" Second Rhodey screamed. Tony fell on the ground. He was unconscious. He was poisoned. Rhodey lose again…

Rhodey tried to forget it. And he did it. "Go sleep. I have time," he decided. When he passed by Tony's room Rhodey heard whisper. "Hmm... Tony and mom are sleeping now…" Rhodey thought. But he was wrong. Rhodey quietly opened door. Tony lay on his bed but he didn't sleep. He sang song. His voice was no more than a whisper.

_Now you want to take me down _

_As if I even care _

_I am the monster in your head _

_And I thought you'd learn by now _

_It seems you haven't yet _

_I am the venom in your skin _

_And now your life is broken _

_After the lights go out on you _

_After your worthless life is through _

_I will remember how you scream _

_I can't afford to care _

_I can't afford to care _

Suddenly Rhodey noticed that he don't know song. "Why are you here? You must sleep. It's so early…" Tony's words scared Rhodey who thought that Tony didn't notice him. "You need it more than I," Rhodey answered, approached to Tony and sat on the side of bed. "I don't want…" Tony answered but suddenly continued. "I'm scared. These nightmares…an-and…Darkness. I am afraid of the dark. The darkness generates monsters…It used our fears… (Pause) One day I see nightmare…another day I see strange dream. Insomnia… Insomnia is a beautiful thing but this darkness…" Tony became silent but a few second later he continued sing "…_After the lights go out on you, after your worthless life is through…_" Rhodey switched a desk lamp. Light illuminated part of the room and Rhodey could see Tony's face better. Tony was really scared but it combined with indifference. "And now?" Rhodey asked. Tony tried to smile. "Thanks bro" Tony said. "Sleep. You really need it. Bye, Tony" Rhodey said and left.

Rhodey lay on his bed but couldn't fall asleep. Not now...not ten minutes later. 3 thoughts kept him awake.

1. Tony fears darkness. But this is impossible! Even...when Tony was a little child he didn't fear it. D*mn illness. It's killing him. "But I can't help him." Rhodey whispered.

2. Pepper asked him to say if Tony would feel himself better. But what will he say? Truth will upset her...and lie too. Rhodey hated when his friends suffer, feel pain, sadness. He didn't know what he should do.

3. Chemistry. He didn't prepare to test. Not well enough. "Maybe I'd it now." Rhodey he didn't do it because he finally fell asleep.

He saw nothing on this time. He slept and understood that he didn't want to awake. _And what? It was absolutely normal desire. Life changed... All became more difficult, painful and tangled as if they lived in endless fog which hid nets of lie. They lived in it for a long time and didn't see that they became puppets in one's hands...but puppets think that it's okay...But maybe __**it**__ was real. If it was it would explain all... Unfortunately, they didn't notice that they lost along the way._

"James. James! Wake up!" Rhodey opened his eyes. "What-what's happened?" He asked and tried to sit up. "No. What would happen if you'll be late. Breakfast is ready." Roberta said and left. Rhodey changed his clothes, prepared to school and left his room. Through a few minutes he almost ate breakfast. suddenly Roberta came. "It's strange. I switched off a desk lamp in Tony's room." She said. "I switched on." And Rhodey told about their dialog. "Are you sure..." Roberta began. "Yes, mom." "Well... i'll talk with Dr. Yinsen about it."

Rhodey was almost late. When he went to his locker he saw Pepper. "Hi. You're almost late." "Hi, Pep. I know. Almost didn't sleep." Rhodey said and felt worry. He knew her next question. "So...how is Tony?" She asked with hope and added:" And don't lie to me!" Fortunately for Rhodey, they heard the ring. Pepper walked to music class and Rhodey walked to literature class. He almost didn't hear his teacher and tried to repeat chemistry. He didn't notice time. Ring. And chemistry. It was the first class where he was with Pepper today. And although Rhodey worried about the test he was pleased that Pepper couldn't talk with him. He has done almost all test but he thought that he failed it. Time (which he was in school) seemed too long...almost endless. Rhodey was on the roof. He already had another two lessons with Pepper but she couldn't ask her question. Rhodey didn't noticed how he fell asleep. Soon he awake because somebody called his name. "Rhodey. Rhodey. Rhodey, wake up!" It was Pepper. "Wake up. Oh...you want to miss the last class. "Oh... Thanks Pep. I just...Never mind." Rhodey said and stood up. He's already approached to the door when Pepper asked:"How is Tony?" Rhodey didn't know why (probably because of lack of sleep and worries about bro) but he said with anger:"How is Tony? You want truth, right. So get it! He feels like two days ago when you saw him in last time. And he feels worse with every day. These nightmares torment him and he never say it but he's dying! This poison would kill him if doctors won't find the antidote! Now you know all what you needed." He yelled at her. Pepper approached to Rhodey and whispered:"Go home, Rhodey. You need some rest. I'll go to the armory and call if something will be wrong. Go. He needs your help." Rhodey didn't move. When he could do it he said: "Pepper." But she already left...

All way to home Rhodey thought about what's happened on the roof. _How could I yell at her? She just worries about him...like me...or even more. Why did I forget that she loves Tony? Poor Pepper. Now I gave a pain to her. I hate myself. And how could I have friends like Tony and Pepper? And Pepper (after all I said...well..more correctly yelled) helps me. She does my work in the armory...worries about me. She is so kind. I must apologize to her. And these words. Tony needs me...my help. Probably she's right...Sorry, Pepper..._

When Rhodey came home he decided to see how is his friend. Rhodey came into Tony's room. Tony lay on his bed and read book. _Murray Leinster_ "_The Time Tunnel_" "All right." Rhodey thought. He came into his room and started to do his homework. While Rhodey was doing it he imagined what would happen if Pepper will call. Another fight... And again he won't have time on school. Rhodey smiled to these thoughts. _He is War Machine. He is famous superhero who work with Iron Man and now he could be in trouble because of school. Hahaha...School is a big problem for Machine. It sounded funny... But it was real._

Rhodey has done homework and even got some sleep but Pepper didn't call. "She don't have news." Rhodey thought. And he was right. Suddenly he remembered that he didn't tell to her something. "I must say. She would worry when she didn't see me at school. Plus...this is my chance."

Pepper was in the armory. She stayed here for a long time but nothing happened. Nor AIM, nor Maggia, nor another criminals... Seemed that criminals took vacation on this day. Pepper was in her memories. It was a great method to save mind while she was staying here...alone. _She remembered how she spent hours in the armory. With Tony. He worked on Iron Man armor and she looked at him. He saw when she missed and he switched on radio or something else and they listened music...together. She saw when he was tired. She took him away from the armory and they walked down the streets. Sometimes they went to the park or cafe as if this was a date. And one day when they were in the park Pepper said that she's so upset that this's not date...and Tony grinned and said that it'll be date if she so wants it. And she hugged him..._ Pepper returned to reality. "Oh...these memories..." Suddenly she noticed that her phone was vibrating.

- Hello?

- Hi Pep.

- Oh… Rhodey, it's you. Good news. War Machine can take some rest.

- It's awesome. But…Oh, please forgive me. I mustn't yell at you. I…I just worry about him too.

- It's okay…

- Please…Pepper :(

- I forgive you. How is Tony?

- Better than yesterday. He's reading book.

- Oh no. Hahaha… Science fiction.

- Yeah, Murray Leinster…

- "The Time Tunnel"

- How did you…

- Sometimes he read in the armory. And what's about this book… _I missed, he was tired… He was reading this book again…and suddenly looked at me. And then he proposed to read it for me. We sat on a couch…he read and I listened…_I still remember every detail in "The Time Tunnel" (sighed)

- Sorry. Oh…I almost forgot why I called you. I won't go to school tomorrow because mom, Tony and I will go to Stark International. Dr. Yinsen will check up Tony's state of health. It's changing and symptoms too. The doctors are working on antidote and in same time try to slow down poison's effect. But he'll be okay. You know it.

- Yes. Well…anyway, thanks.

- Thanks you. You're still in the armory, right?

- Yep.

- Go home. Nothing will happen today.

- Okay. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye.

- Bye.

And Pepper went home. Rhodey sighed. He didn't say that even Dr. Yinsen didn't know which kind of poison is killing Tony. It would be too much for her. She fell in love. But she didn't know that Tony not just care about her. He loves her. But he feared to say her...

Rhodey came into Tony's room. "The Time Tunnel" lay on the table. Tony didn't notice that Rhodey was here. He just looked into the emptiness. His skin became paler. "Tony." Tony turned to Rhodey. "Hi Rhodey." Tony said. Rhodey felt relief because Tony's voice wasn't like a whisper. "How are you?" "Better. I feel that I'm okay...but...no. I'm not okay. It's all this illness. Sometimes I think that _I'm crazy_." "But you're not crazy." "No...yet. But I can sense that I'm going nuts... Never mind... Tell me how Pepper is and what's new in school. But, at first, tell me about Pepper..."

Finally Rhodey left Tony's room. He worried more. "I want that tomorrow will come faster." He thought.

Lights out. But this night Tony fell asleep.

**Thanks "Never Surrender" by Skillet, "Dreamer" by Ozzy Osbourn, "Away From Me" by Evanescence, "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi, "Iron" by Within Temptation, "Listen To Your Heart" by Roxette, "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback, "Capricorn (A Brand New Name)" by 30 seconds to Mars, "Fairytale Gone Bad" by Sunrise Avenue, "The Unforgiven" by Metallica and too many another songs! These songs helped me to break writer's block. Next: Chapter 3 "Tony's Nightmare or "Going Under""**

_Alice S. or Aslehill12_

**See ya! Read and review.**

**In Chapter 3 "Tony's Nightmare or "Going Under""**

_Illness destroys Tony's mind and wonderland. It's crashing his dreams. But something doesn't let him go nuts..._


	5. Tony's nightmare or Going under

_**Hello! This is chapter 3! Oh, I finally completed it. I wrote it, rewrote and rewrote again.**_

_**^.^**_

_**Tony: So you described my nightmare. Why did you choose it? :(**_

_**Aslehill12: I wanted to reveal that you think about Pepper :)**_

_**Tony: It was unfair!**_

_**Aslehill12: Don't worry. One day you'll change your mind.**_

_**Hahaha...**_

_A/N for someone who wants to read new chapters of "Sign from the future". Good and bad news._

_Bad: Something new will appear at the end of next week._

_Good: I'll post Chapter 4 "Fall into the Black to see the Light" and Chapter 5 "Dream in reality"_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own IMAA and "Going Under" by Evanescence<strong>

Tony groaned and opened his eyes. When a headache disappeared and he could think again, teen viewed the room. Seemed that he was the first who crossed the doorstep of this house through a few years of desolation. Colors were dim, everything was cold and old. "I must be dreaming..." Tony whispered. "I must be dreaming..." echo repeated. Tony stood up and approached to the window. But he couldn't see anything. He cleaned glass from net and dust by his hand but everything drowned in endless fog. Suddenly Tony heard something strange and these noises didn't portend good news. Boy decided to leave this inhospitable place.

Fresh wind made Tony feel better. Fog cleared slowly and soon disappeared. Town reminded him Silent Hill games. Yeah, it looked like Silent Hill without monsters. He walked down one of streets when he heard woman's voice:

_...Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again..._

Tony ran to the voice. He didn't know who sang but he didn't want to be alone in this silence. He hated silence. It was worse than crying, screams... Finally he came on the small square with the fountain in the center. At first Tony thought that he chose another way, but suddenly the ghost of young woman with guitar appeared. Tony gasped and stared at her in disbelieving . He never saw ghosts. He thought that they are not exist. But, probably, he wouldn't be so surprised if he understood that this is not reality, just dream...bad dream. Tony looked at her attentively. She had black hair and grey eyes, was dressed in old dress and shoes. Seemed that she arrived from 18th century. She was so pale and transparent enough that he could see subjects which were behind her. Woman didn't pay attention on lonely boy. He didn't interest her.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I 'm dying again_

_I 'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

Tony approached to the ghost and she stopped to play guitar and sing. Silence returned. "Please, don't stop. I just want to listen something. This silence's killing me." Tony said. woman frowned. "I can't. You're strange in this world. Go away." "But why?" "You even don't know why you've become stranger in your own fantasy! It's not you. Go away from here!" She yelled. Tony didn't moved and just looked at the ghost. It made her mad. She screamed in anger and turned into the fog. Tony tried to run but it was impossible. "You're not Tony. You're a worthless boy." The fog absorbed him and everything disappeared.

A headache got worse. Tony lay on the cold stone tile. He didn't want to move...to open his eyes because he knew if he'll do it so madness will continue. The only thing he wanted was awaking. He lay when someone poured water on his face. Tony opened his eyes, turned away from unknown bully and started cough trying to get rid of the water which had enough time to get into his lungs. "Have you finished?" Child voice asked. Tony turned and saw a little boy who held a bucket. "Why did you do it?" Tony asked with irritation. "It's not important. But if you want to know, I did it to prove that you didn't sleep. Stand up. We must go if you want to get a note which keep information where your friend is. I don't think that you don't care about her." Child ran away. Tony ran after the boy. Finally child came into the front door of old hotel. Tony came into the hall. Boy was waiting him. "What..." Tony started. "I'm Jerry." Jerry said. "And my name is Tony." "No. It's not you. Not now." Tony frowned. "I'll give you a question. If your answer will be right I'll give you a note...if not so...no." "Let's start." Jerry smiled. "I knew that you'll say this. Question: Why aren't you Tony Stark?" Tony shook his head. "What?" "You heard the question. Time is ticking. I won't wait." "Think, Stark, think!" Tony said and suddenly turned to Jerry. "This world, more correctly, Wonderland is Tony Stark's mind. And I'm stranger here because I'm ill, I'm crazy." Jerry smiled "Yeah, it was you. But now you are madness. But you were right." Jerry gave Tony a piece of paper. "One hint. Look for a lake." he said and disappeared. "Please, help me." Tony read. Pepper was in danger, she needs his help. Tony couldn't think about something else. He ran. He didn't know where he ran. But suddenly he arrived. "Beach..." In front of water he saw redhead. He'll recognize her anywhere. "Pepper!" But Pepper didn't hear him. Tony ran to her. Unfortunately, he didn't see anything but Pepper. "Pepper! Pepper, what's happened?" "Tony!" He heard his name but it was another Pepper who stood in front of water. Tony looked at girl who stood behind him. She was a ghost. "Die." She hissed. In this moment Tony understood that he stood on the water but it was too late. He was drowning in dark water. Tony tried to get to break through but he was going under. He couldn't breathe, his body became limp.

_I 'm going under... I'm falling forever..._

It was the end...the end...end...

And everything disappeared. No feelings anymore.

But suddenly his saw something. Water... "No... It's impossible. I'm dead." Tony looked at his body and understood that he became a ghost. He flew up to the sky. Yeah, it was true. But Tony didn't care. He must find Pepper. And he did. She stayed on the place where she was while Tony was alive. Probably, she didn't see how he drowned and didn't see him now. "Pepper." Tony heard his own voice and saw another Tony. Pepper smiled, ran to double and hugged him. "Oh, Tony." "Don't worry, Pep. It's okay. Let's leave this terrible forgotten city." "Yeah..." Pepper agreed. Double turned to Tony (his ghost) and Tony gasped in horror. Double Tony had red eyes. "No...Pepper! Pepper, it's not me!" Tony screamed but Pepper couldn't hear him. Another Tony turned to ghost and whispered: "Say goodbye to your redhead." "What did you say?" Pepper asked. "Nothing. Go." "Pepper! Pepper!" But Pepper with double left.

And Tony woke up in cold sweat.

**_Next chapter "Memory about A.I.M."_**

_Who poisoned Tony? Why does Rhodey think that it's his fault. Everything will be in the next chapter._

_**I'll post it soon. See ya! :)**_


	6. Apologies

My apologies, I haven't written for a very long time. I know that I shouldn't make excuses to you, but I just want to let you know the reasons of your waiting.

Too many ideas. It's awful when you don't have any ideas. But it's even worse when you have about hundreds ideas and you can't realize even 1-2 of them! I start to work on one idea, and then at fixed moment I 'stumble' and can't continue. I try to write but other ideas disturb me, don't let me to concentrate on current problem. And even if I succeed in completing some story/chapter, when I reread it... I understand that it's not good enough to be published.English language. Yeah, due to the fact that english isn't my native language, it's difficult to me to write my stories in english. Although I try. Every chapter, every story, they're not just product of my imagination but they're also a result of work with dictionaries and translators. And it takes pretty much time.Well... I think that this reason will remain a secret because it's connected with my private life.

So, please, forgive me. I'm just so sorry that I make you wait. I don't like this fact as much as you do. But... I just can't do anything about it. Oh, if there was a magic in the world, I guess,... I know, that everything will be all right, that I'll make it... But there's no magic in the world. At least not today there isn't...

But I hope that work on (russian version of FanFiction) will help me. It's always help when you're working in your native language. So one day I'll come back. I can't tell you when this day will come. Tomorrow? A week later? A month later? Who knows... Right now I just can say that this day will come. Just don't forget me, wait and believe.

Yours,

Alice Stark le Hill

(Alice Dreamer/Alice Mad Dreamer)


End file.
